


Cake, Cake, Cake

by Artemis_Charmed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed
Summary: “Stiles. You’re the love of my life. But if you touch this cake before the party, I. Will. Kill. You.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Cake, Cake, Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadicateddeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadicateddeath/gifts).



> Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord Drabble Exchange.
> 
> Title from Birthday Cake by Rihanna

“Stiles. You’re the love of my life. But if you touch this cake before the party, I. Will. Kill. You.”

“Rude,” Stiles huffed as he moved his hand away from the five-tiered wedding cake. He was hungry. And there was easy access - just a tiny swipe of a flower frosting. No one would notice.

“It’s so big they wouldn’t notice,” he mumbled. 

“It’s big so they can share with the entire department and hospital staff,” Derek countered. “And I _will_ tell on you.”

“What’s the worst they can do?” he replied with an eye roll.

“Ground you,” Derek deadpanned as he looked out the kitchen window. 

The backyard was transforming into an elegant wedding ceremony venue for his father-in-law and soon-to-be mother-in-law. The kitchen was a mess of catering and reception utensils. 

Stiles snorted, nearly choking on air. “I don’t live with them.” Not like being grounded had ever _actually_ meant anything growing up. 

Derek twisted his head and with a raised eyebrow and responded, “Then _I’ll_ ground you.” 

Stiles’s appetite shifted, “Promise?” 

_-30-_


End file.
